Partners
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: When confronted by Jack, Sharron realizes that she has a partner to help her fight her battles, not one that is going to try and fight them for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Major Crimes and its fandom! After such a warm welcome from my other story, I had to write another. This was going to be something completely but then this inspiration struck. I read a great story where Jack attacked Sharon's ability in bed but I wanted to write a story where it was handled differently.**

 **Disclaimer: Major Crimes does not belong to me… sadly.**

Andy smiled as he waited, sitting on Sharon's bed in his black suit. "Tell me again why we have to go to this thing?" He asked fiddling with his emerald tie.

"Well, you don't have to go, if you don't want to. But I have to go because it's the winter gala for the Memorial fund and you know how Taylor feels about it. And, honestly we do need the money. So I have to go to play nice and hopefully get some funding. But, if you don't go, you get to stay at your place tonight." He could hear the grin in her voice.

"I mean, my stuff's already packed and here and I am already dressed… I guess I'll just go." His shit-eating grin enveloped his whole face. Of course he would go, and not for the implied sex afterwards or because he had already packed, but because it was the first time since they had gotten engaged that they were going to one of these events. And, since she had a ring on her finger, they no longer had to be discreet. He loved being there for her, to keep her from being too bored, but he was ecstatic to be able to have her on his arm, and to let the whole world know that this gorgeous woman was his woman. The door to the bathroom opened and Andy choked on his breath. "Absolutely breathtaking," he whispered.

A small blush crept up on her cheeks as she looked away from him. He stood and walked over to her grabbing her hands to get her attention. When her eyes connected with his, he took a moment to check her out while she was watching him. The emerald dress she wore matched his tie perfectly and fit her like a glove. The green accented her hair and eyes so beautifully that Andy couldn't form words for how beautiful she looked. He felt like a sap for the tears that tried pulling at the back of his eyes. He just felt so lucky. Not so long ago, his life was crumbling under addiction, but now, things were so much better and he couldn't have even imagined a woman better for him than the fiery beauty looking back into his eyes. Letting go of her hands, Andy slid his hands around her waist and pulled her into a hug, and kissing her neck. Pulling himself back together, he pulled away and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

She smiled at him, slightly wondering why he was acting so strangely, but loving the way that he's looking at her: like she is the most important thing in his world.

They pulled up to the gala venue, Andy making an offhanded comment about how the fund wouldn't be so low if they didn't rent such opulent places for these events. Sharon chuckled, knowing he was right but said nothing. Andy got out of the car and chucked the keys at the valet as he rushed to make it to her side before she got out. Extending his hand, he grabbed hers to give her the balance she needed to get out of the car in the tantalizing heels adorning her feet. When she was on her feet he brought her hand to his lips. Cocking her head to the side with a smile, she couldn't hold back any longer. "What's going on, Andy? You've been acting weird since I came out of the bathroom."

"I just love you so much, and it's been striking me like a club over the head all night," he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Andy." She smiled and kissed his lips. It was just a brush of her lips against his but a thrill ran up her spine as she realized that this was their first kiss in a public police affiliated place.

"Now, enough of this sappy stuff," Andy laughed. "Let's get in there so that I can show you off… in the most unmisogynistic way," he corrected at her look, making her smile.

Placing her hand into the bend of his elbow, she kissed his shoulder before leading him to the front door. Once they had entered, they located and walked to Taylor, figuring that talking to him would be the best place to start. They then began to mingle around the crowd.

Andy had just left to go and get them a drink when she felt a hand slide from the middle to her lower back. "You look so hot, Share-on," was humidly whispered into her ear. She forced her self not to jump away from his touch but she turned her head to match his gaze with her steely one.

"Are you going to remove your hand from my body or am I going to have to do it myself?" she asked icily, her threat evident to anyone who might have heard her words.

Jack chuckled as he moved his hand, "Come on, it's not like I haven't touched every inch of your body," he reminded her and she stiffened, silently thanking her lucky stars that the couple of donors had walked away right before he had slithered her way.

"You're drunk."

"You're correct," he chuckled, "as always."

"Here you go, Sharon," Andy stated as he handed her drink to her, his voice steely as well.

"So I see you've finally put a ring on my wife's finger. Gonna make an honest woman of her, Flynn?"

Andy's eyes shrunk to mere slits. "I don't know what you mean, Jack. Sharon is the most honest woman I know and as far as I, and the law for that matter, are concerned she is your **ex** -wife, not your wife."

"Oh, so she's stopped her whoring around then?" Jack asked as he downed the second half of his double drink.

"Come on, Andy, lets go find someone else to talk to." Sharon tried ushering him away before he got too angry.

Jack barked out a laugh. "Come on, Share-on, don't you think your future husband should know about your exploits? Did you really think that I didn't know about the men you fucked around with while we were separated? Some more than once, right? I don't know why, she was horrible in bed," He said to Andy as Sharon continued to try to pull him away. "Since you claim she's such an honest woman, she must not've let you touch her yet. I say you get her to let you try it so you know what you're getting into Andy-boy. She's not very good at anything other than just laying there. Luckily that's all it takes, ammiright?" Jack chuckled as he nudged Andy's shoulder. "But you might need to get her to do it more than once, because, from what I can remember, she cries the first few-" Jack was cut off by a swift punch to his face.

"Andy!" Sharon shouted as she grabbed his arm. Andy pulled away from her and picked Jack up off the floor.

"Don't you ever… ever talk about her like that again," Andy seethed. "Get yourself together, Jack, if not for yourself, then for your kids. How would they feel about the things you just said about their mother? The woman who stayed behind and took care of them and cleaned up the shit you left behind. The woman who dried their tears and tried her best to help them understand why **you left them** while also not turning them against you. You're one lucky son of a bitch to have her as an ex-wife so give her a break and fuck off." He began to walk away but stopped and turned back to him, "And it's Sharon, you moron." Andy wanted to tell him that he had, in fact, slept with his bride-to-be… many, _many_ times. And that she was absolutely the most amazing bed partner he had ever had, and that she did so much more than just lay there. In fact, he couldn't remember a time where she had even allowed herself to be spoiled in that respect. She never let him do more than 25% of the work. He just thought he was lucky to find a woman that enjoyed doing all the work, no matter how frustrating it could be when he wanted to spoil her. Now, however, he was realizing that there were probably underlying reasons why he couldn't get her to stay still. But he wouldn't give Jack more fuel for his jealousy.

When he turned around, he made eye-contact with his fiancée. To anyone else, they would see the everyday, never-phased Sharon Raydor. He, however, saw the brokenness in her eyes. He had only seen her cry out of anything other than happiness once in the whole time that he had known her. He would never forget the look she had given him before she had burst into tears. It was the same one that she was giving him now. He had been shocked to see her go from stoicism to sobs so quickly but he knew now that he needed to get her out of there and out of there fast.

Grabbing her hand, he placed a kiss to her knuckles. Just like that the broken expression changed to one of fury and her gaze shifted to Jack who was crying, and walking towards her whispering "I'm sorry," over and over again.

"No, Jack, you're not," She stated mater-of-factly as she walked toward him. "Otherwise, you wouldn't continually do this. Stay away from me, Jack. The only time that you are ever allowed near me is for work purposes. Otherwise, I will have you escorted away. Is that understood?" He nodded. "Good. Andy," she turned to him, "let's go home." She walked past him to find Taylor, not waiting for him, still irked that he had tried to fight her battles for her but understanding where he had come from and grateful that he had not brought their sex life into it.

After saying their goodbyes, they left the gala. There was a heavy silence between them as they waited for the valet to return with their car. "I'm sorry, Sharon," he said but she shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you."

Andy chuckled dryly, "Beg to differ."

"No, really, Andy," she grabbed his hand and kissed the knuckles of the hand he had punched Jack with, "I'm not. I thought I was at first, because I can handle myself, but then I realized, you let me fight back as well, you just addressed what was said to you. And then I realized that I'm not actually mad at you, I'm just extremely pissed off with Jack."

"It's understandable," he whispered against her temple.

"It's- " she stopped, not sure if she wanted to say what she was about to. She threaded her fingers into his and took a breath before biting the bullet. "It's nice to not have to fight by myself anymore." He squeezed her hand and they made eye contact. Despite how badly he wanted he knew that she didn't want or need him to say anything back. He kissed her forehead right as their car arrived and he opened her door for her. Stopping before she got in the car, she turned to him, grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into a deep kiss, but right as she swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, she pulled away from him. "Take me home."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please drop me a line to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SOOOOOOO here is the next part of it! There is one more chapter after this but I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

Their silence continued as they got out of the car and began to walk into the apartment building. To be honest, Andy was a little taken aback when he felt her fingers slide between his as soon as she rounded the car. He said nothing, however, just watched her out of his peripheral vision and pulled her closer to him. As they entered the elevator, Sharon shivered slightly and Andy used it as an excuse to pull her into a nice warm hug, her forehead finding its way to the skin of his neck.

Sharon curled into him, secretly (so much so that shed never admit it) she loved how small she felt when he held her like this. It made her feel so loved, appreciated and adored. Andy always made her feel that way, but the added warmth of his body so close to hers and the small breaths that swept the hair at her temple to and fro made her feel like she was standing in heaven. "Are you still staying the night?" she asked, not looking up to him and unsure of how he would answer.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed and he sighed in relief. She wasn't going to shut him out.

"Then of course I am." He kissed the part of her head that he could easily reach right as the elevator dinged their arrival on the eleventh floor.

"I'm going to blow your mind," Sharron breathed into his ear before pulling away and sauntering out of the elevator. Andy stopped for a second, trying to regain control over his body. He was going to make love to her tonight, not ravage her… Okay maybe he'd do both, but he really wanted to do the first one first.

Andy caught up with her right as she was unlocking the door. He followed her into her condo closely, already missing the heat from her body. When they entered the foyer, he reached for the neck of her coat and helped her to remove it, kissing her neck as he did so. "I love you," he whispered against her skin.

Sharon didn't say anything as she turned and smiled at him. He'd long since learned that she didn't like to always repeat it back immediately after he said it. She would, of course, in instances of goodbyes and phone calls. But in moments like these, she didn't want to just reciprocate words. While he didn't entirely agree with her thought that it cheapened the phrase if she did so at this time, he respected her ideas and, he had to admit, it did make his heart swell 10 times more whenever she did say it.

Bringing her hands to his neck, Sharon pulled Andy in for a tantalizing kiss. Teeth nipped at lips and tongues darted out to soothe. Soon, their bodies were so wrapped around each other that, if it weren't for their very obvious clothing differences, you wouldn't be able to tell where one ended and the other began. Pulling back, Sharon smiled at him, a happy and slightly goofy smile that he found incredibly sexy.

Once again linking her fingers with his, Sharon pulled Andy into their bedroom. Once there, she let her hand fall away from his as she reached behind her to unzip her dress.

"No," Andy breathed, the desperation in his voice stopping her immediately. "I want to do it." What he saw in her eyes confused him. Her pupils dilated, showing that she found the idea very arousing, but he also saw a flash of fear. What was she scared of? Giving up control on this one thing? Thinking back to their earlier conversation, if you could even call it that, with Jack, he figured it probably had something to do with that. He wanted her to trust him completely. He knew it wasn't her fault. He knew that she trusted him as much as she could but he was so tired of seeing her hurt by that jackass. She deserved to be worshiped every once in a while and because of her ex-husband, he had only been allowed to do so once. But it had been at his house and she had quickly made and excuse to leave afterward. He had been hurt, but, at the time he had believed that Rusty had really needed her at home. Sharon had come to him the next weekend and told him that she had lied to him. Rusty hadn't needed her, but she didn't want to talk about why she had left. He respected her wishes and now, so many months later, he knew the real reason why she had acted that way.

Andy made his way over to her. When he stood right before her, he placed his hand on her neck and kissed her forehead. He then kissed her right temple and then her left. Andy felt her release a heavy breath as her hands came to rest on his hips. Reaching around her he grabbed the zipper in such a way that, as he dragged the zipper down, one of his fingertips slid down the skin of her back making her shiver and arch into his chest. But ever Sharon and always on the ball, she made the arch into a graceful motion that ended with her lips on the corner of his jaw. Slowly, almost agonizingly, he hooked one finger into each strap of her dress and pulled it down her shoulders and off her body. Andy took a step back, wanting her to see him take in the sight before him, wanting her to see just how beautiful he thought she was. "Have I ever told you how breathtaking you are?" he all but growled.

Sharon felt a warmth grow between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Her hands moved quickly and before he knew it, he was standing only in his underwear and socks. As she turned her head to the side she wrapped her arm around him laying her flat palm on his bare back, trying to touch as much of his skin as possible. She moved her lips from his and across his cheek, whispering, "I love you," into his skin before starting to nibble down his neck.

Her fingers trailed down his chest, fingernails lightly scraping at his skin. She looked up at him, eyes brimming with mischievousness as she let her fingers play with the waistband of his shorts.

"Sharon," he husked, "babe, you don't have to do this. You don't have to prove any-" he was cut off by her quickly pulling down the boxers.

"Please," she whispered, letting her fingertips skim along the length of his penis, needing to do this for him almost as much as she wanted to. She took pride in pleasing her sexual partners and, as much as she hated to admit it, Jack's comments earlier had slightly caused her to doubt herself and her abilities in the bedroom department. She **hated** that he had so much power over her. Nudging Andy back slightly, she got him to sit on the edge of the bed and she bent to kneel on the ground between his knees. "Just-" she broke off her words with her eye contact as she ran her hands up and down the outside of his thighs, relishing in the feel of his skin against hers. "Just don't… fake anything okay?"

"Sharon," he breathed, cupping the side of her face, "I never fake anything with you."

"Just promise," she whispered and he nodded. With his affirmation, she shot off the ground and attacked his mouth with her own. Raking her fingers through his hair forcefully as she pushed him back onto the bed and climbed up on top of him, straddling his hips. She ground her hips into his and chuckled at the groan that emanated from his throat. She then began to kiss down the front of his torso. She felt his muscles stiffen as he grabbed the sheets below him to keep from grabbing her head. She smiled, loving that he respected her wish to not be controlled when she was giving him a blowjob. She liked to be able to tease and did not like being shoved at all.

Grabbing him firmly, she moved her hand up and down his shaft before running her tongue along the head of his penis, flicking her tongue over the sensitive spot on the back to the same rhythm that her hand was moving at. She continued to work her magic on him until he began to cum. She, however, did not quit her ministrations and was rewarded with the most guttural growl she had ever elicited from him. "Babe," he choked, "please." But before he could finish his begging, he was hard again. It wasn't long before he was cumming again, this time with and intensity that had his hips bucking and his hands lacing in her hair. "God!" He gasped. "Oh my god! Sharon! Sharon, baby! God!" finally his body grew limp and his hands fell to the bed. Wiping the remnants of the proof of her success from her mouth, Sharon climbed up next to him and kissed his mouth, waiting for him to come down from his high.

"Can we move to the head of the bed now?" she asked when she thought he might be able to move. All he did was nod and scoot to the top of the bed before getting under the covers.

 **A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
